Bullhorns Unleashed
Plot One of Mig's alien transformations, Bullhorns, ends up getting extremely out of control when the alien suddenly escapes the Gamatrix and confronts its jailer: Mig. Synopsis There was fire all over the streets of the city. It was shown to be a cloudy day and the sun was setting in the distance. Maltha was shooting beams at another Prokor Beast. Maltha: Mig I thought you had claimed you stopped this thing before! Mig: I...could be wrong? The monster grabbed Maltha and threw him into a window. It then looked at Mig, who was twisting up his Gamatrix to transform. Mig: I don't suppose you'd consider talking about this first, huh? The Prokor Beast raised its arms into the air and its image had turned into Bullhorns for Mig. Mig had his eyes wide, rubbed them, and the Prokor Beast. Mig: Agh...little uglier vision I just saw. All good now. Just then the beast appeared as Bullhorns yet again and he swatted Mig into a car. Maltha jumped down from the building onto the beast. Mig: AGH! STAY BACK! Maltha: What is the matter and worry all about? Go alien and help me contain it! Mig got up, closed his eyes, and held his head. He then took his hand away and scrolled through the Gamatrix. Mig: Alright...I hope you enjoy a little steel! He selected the hologram and slammed down the Gamatrix, transforming greatly into the form of Bullhorns. Bullhorns looked at himself. Bullhorns: Agh another vision...JUST ANOTHER VISION!! He then glared at the beast and his eyes began to flash red before officially becoming red. He hurled himself at the beast, bashing it and punching. He hadn't stopped punching and kicking. The beast then cried and tried to hold Bullhorns off but it was no use. Maltha: MIGUEL CALM DOWN! Bullhorns turned to Maltha and roared. Maltha stepped back and the Prokor Beast was knocked out and also injured. Mig jumped off and started to whine. He transformed back and fell back, also knocked out. Maltha ran to him. Maltha: Mig are you alright? Do you need some sleep? Mig: Aghh...Bulll...horns... His eyes were barely open. He saw Maltha appeared to be Bullhorns and startled himself awake. Mig ran back and hid in position. Mig: AGHHHH!!!! Maltha: Mig...there is something very wrong with you. Go get some rest. Mig: Maltha it's not ME. I keep having these visions...of Bullhorns. When I was him just now, I felt like I wasn't in control at all. I couldn't control myself. Maltha: Ok...yes you do need some sleep. Go home. Later that night, Mig was shown in bed, tossing himself around and sweating. Just then the Gamatrix began to spark and flash. It popped and slammed down, creating an immense aura around the trix. Mig: WAGH!!! Mig woke up and saw his arm. He tried shaking and hitting it but it was no use. Just then an explosion of orange was shown in front of him. He looked and saw a figure in a ball position. Mig: Ugh...teleportation? Dude I'm tired right now. Can it wait til- Just then, the figure moved its head up. It revealed to be Bullhorns (Hi'Corapa) but with some skin ripped off, scars, red eyes, and no trix. Also his loincloth/pants were torn and shredded. Mig: -Tomorrow...Bullhorns? How did you get out? I mean you're my alien Hi'Corapa: I was never YOUR alien! I was your little slave...always WANTING to get out of that jail. And now I have... Mig: This is crazy...my visions, my insane anger as Bullhorns...was all a work of you. Hi'Corapa: Yes, well, Hullporians live with aggression and brute strength, something you lacked when going me. Not anymore...you are going down, whether you like it or not... Hi'Corapa swatted at Mig but Mig dodged. He broke down his dresser and broke the wall open, seeing Mig jump onto the lawn. He twisted up the Gamatrix. Hi'Corapa jumped at him. Mig slammed down and became Venom Fang, who jumped away and attached his fangs to his shoulder. Venom Fang: Does it hurt? Hi'Corapa: Only BARELY! This all you can do?? Hi'Corapa threw Venom Fang into a wall and continuously bashed and beat him up. He laughed. Just then, Maltha's car rammed Hi'Corapa into a far away tree. Maltha: Mig...? Venom Fang fell down and rubbed his head. Venom Fang: Ya it's me...listen, Bullhorns escaped the Gamatrix and wants to basically kill me with rage and strength. Maltha: Ok? Hi'Corapa broke down trees and bushes and even threw cars into the air. He darted at Maltha and an orange flash occurred. Puncherbot jumped in front of Maltha and punched Hi'Corapa away. Puncherbot: Glad I'm here aren't ya? A large car was shown heading at Puncherbot. Maltha shot it and it exploded. Maltha: And me. Hi'Corapa landed on his feet and slid back. He glared at Mig and saw the Gamatrix symbol on him. Hi'Corapa: Ah...perfect. Bust that, transform him back...and he's all mine... He sprinted at Mig and jumped on his chest. He then began beating the Gamatrix symbol and transformed back unintentionally into Real Steel. Real Steel: Hm? Good. Try hitting me NOW. Hi'Corapa tried to hit but Real Steel moved from side to side. He then kicked Hi'Corapa into Maltha and Maltha shocked him. Maltha: He is down Si-Mig. Real Steel: No duh Sherlock. Now... Maltha: My name is not this "Sherlock". It is Maltha Rano, I believe you knew that. Real Steel: Expression -_- duh. Maltha: Ah. I still do not get that one though. Real Steel walked over to Hi'Corapa and looked at him. He clicked his Gamatrx and transformed back. He then turned around to Maltha. Mig: Maltha...ready your car-ship thing. We have to go to Azmuth about this. Meanwhile later, Maltha's ship was shown flying to Galvan Mark II. They landed safely and saw Azmuth walk out of his building. Azmuth: What is it that you want? Mig: Hello Azzy. We brought...Bullhorns. Heh... Later, the four were inside Azmuth's building. Azmuth was running scans on the Gamatrix while Hi'Corapa was inside a large tube, cuffed. He opened his eyes. Hi'Corapa: Huh...WHERE AM I! LET ME OUT OF HERE!! He started kicking the tube and got shocked. He fell down. Azmuth: Do not mess with the tube my friend. It will hurt you more then you think it will each time. Azmuth stopped running scans. Azmuth: Man that thing is just crawling with more unlocked DNA...and also more unstable then ever before, allowing your Hullporian sample to escape. Mig: Oh... Hi'Corapa: Wait a minute. You made the Gamatrix correct...Azmuth? Azmuth: Um yes, yes I am. Thank you for recognizing my work...but you will not be let out of there. Bribery doesn't work on this Galvan. Hi'Corapa: YOU were the one who trapped me inside that thing...along with your little assistant Miguel Tennyson. Maltha: I don't mean to intrude but he is actually right. Azmuth: Look Bullhorns. You were not meant to come alive and become haywire and escaping the Gamatrix. Hi'Corapa: You wanted to keep me inside that thing forever. I know Mig hated going me...he used me for ridiculous tasks...not anymore! Mig: Hey you were the one who was inside MY...I mean HIS Gamatrix...that I am currently wielding. Hi'Corapa: URRRGHHHHH!!!!! YOU TWO WERE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!! He began to shake the tube with his anger and hollers. He broke out of the energy cuffs and bashed a hole in the tube, jumping out. Hi'Corapa: YOU TWO WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! Azmuth: Look Bullhorns, I- Hi'Corapa released a powerful roar that sent Azmuth running back, frightened a bit from it. He looked at Mig. Mig: Heh... He swatted Mig outside the tower and sent him rocketing into the air. He then grabbed Azmuth tightly and squeezed him. Hi'Corapa: You feel a small OUNCE of pain that I felt...being trapped inside A WATCH!! Just then, Sonic Boomer was shown landing inside the building. He blasted a wave of sonics at Hi'Corapa which released Azmuth to the floor. Sonic Boomer: I will handle him. Get out of here while you still can. Maltha nodded, grabbed Azmuth, and ran out of the building. Hi'Corapa tackled Sonic Boomer and broke out of the building, free-falling and punching him. Hi'Corapa: URGHHHH I HATE YOU MOST OF ALL YOU LITTLE TWIT!!!! He grabbed Sonic Boomer and hurled him at the ground. He bashed into it, and Hi'Corapa landed down on him. Meanwhile inside the building, alarms were sounding. Maltha was carrying Azmuth. Azmuth: Hmm honestly I should've checked his Gamatrix way before this ever happened...like maybe a few weeks ago. Too busy I guess. Maltha: Mind saying? Azmuth: Just a new project your earthling friend will get good use out of later on. Maltha: Ah. Azmuth: Um could you maybe put me down? I feel uncomfortable inside your Tronsolugian palms. Azmuth was let go and began running next to Maltha. Azmuth: Actually pick me back up again. Maltha: Ok. Maltha grabbed him and run even fast. Meanwhile outside, Hi'Corapa was throwing Sonic Boomer around and through entire buildings. He was thrown through 4 and then landed hard. Sonic Boomer: Aghhhhh... Hi'Corapa once again lifted him up by the head. Hi'Corapa: THIS is all your fault, remember that earthling child.... He slammed Sonic Boomer's face into the ground and then began bashing it in even more into the ground. Azmuth and Maltha stopped inside the building and saw Azmuth: Hurry hurry! Take me to the room on the left corner coming up. Maltha ran inside and let Azmuth down at a large machine. Azmuth began typing and the machine glowed. Meanwhile outside, Sonic Boomer had blasted sonic booms and waves at Hi'Corapa but barely held him off. He then began dodging his attacks when his trix communicator beeped. Azmuth: Miguel I need you to lure Bullhorns to the center grid and hurry! Sonic Boomer: As if I'm not trying to get an edge on him. Hi'Corapa grabbed him yet again and threw down just on the middle grid. Sonic Boomer: Huh I guess I didn't have to lure you here... Hi'Corapa: What do you mean? Azmuth blasted a dark blue ray from his machine which struck on Hi'Corapa. A small portal appeared behind him. Hi'Corapa reached for Mig and then Mig kicked him. Hi'Corapa: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGGGGGGEEEEEEEE!!!! He got sucked into the portal and it closed. Mig transformed back and could barely move. Maltha and Azmuth ran out to him. Mig: Ughhhhhh we did it... Azmuth: Technically I did it but sure you can say that. Maltha: Hey where did you send Bullhorns anyways? Azmuth: A portal to Apothocarie. The plumbers have given me this machine a long time for safe keeping. And it has just recently come in handy. Mig: Cool. Maltha: Also Si-Mig, Azmuth is making a new- Azmuth: -Nope. Do not tell him yet. It's a surprise for later on. Well you two shall be going then... Mig: Wait WAIT! Mig and Maltha were then teleported away back to Earth. Azmuth chuckled and walked around the damaged area of his planet. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Azmuth Villains *Prokor Beast *Hi'Corapa Aliens Used *Bullhorns (accidental; selected alien was Real Steel) *Venom Fang *Puncherbot *Real Steel *Sonic Boomer Trivia *Bullhorns escapes the Gamatrix, and reveals to be Hi'Corapa. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7